


Halloween

by lilarin



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Real Person Fiction, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilarin/pseuds/lilarin





	Halloween

“This change, it´s embarrassing,” Dracula complained licking his teeth.

The doctor raised an eyebrow and pushed his round glasses up.

“That´s true, no kid wants to be a old fashioned monster anymore,” Frankenstein added.

“Basically those newbies are a joke someone posted on the Internet,” Dracula elaborated, ignoring the slender man taking place next to him.

“Interesting but tell me about your father. Was he a cruel man?” Dr. Freud asked thoughtfully.

The skinny black man turned and pierced the doctor´s chest, who dissolved and vanished.

They laughed. “Human ghosts are so easy to trick, “ Dracula remarked.


End file.
